


Femslash February: Teen Wold Edition

by themysteriesofshipping



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themysteriesofshipping/pseuds/themysteriesofshipping
Summary: A collection of prompts for Femslash February





	1. Cora/Lydia: Opposites

Cora didn't know what she saw in Lydia.  _Little Miss Perfect_ , as Cora called Lydia in her head, was everything that Cora wasn't. Prim, proper, put together, and a whole list of other adjectives that didn't start with p. But Cora wasn't any of those things. 

And maybe Lydia wasn't either. 

Little Miss Perfect was currently seated in front of Cora during detention. For calling a teacher a  _fucking bitch_ after a pop quiz. 

Cora was only in for skipping class. 

They were the only two in the classroom, besides the teacher who left them alone after ten minutes. They were on minute twenty-two and Cora was getting bored of staring at the back of Lydia's head. 

"Ready to get out of here?" she asked. 

Lydia turned around and raised a perfect eyebrow at her. "We still have thirty-eight minutes." 

"Time isn't real." 

Usually when Cora said something weird people would react. Lydia just rolled her eyes, shook her head, and gave Cora the faintest trace of a smile. And Cora got that feeling again. Like she had an upset stomach.  _Butterflies_ , as Laura called them. Cora hated them. She didn't want to have  _butterflies_ for  _Lydia Martin_ , no matter how beautiful she was. Or how smart she was. Or how funny she was. None of that mattered because Lydia was Cora's polar opposite. 

"Where exactly are you suggesting we go?" Lydia asked. 

_We._  

"We could go get something to eat." Lydia got off her stool. 

_We._  

"Or we could go bowling." She stood in front of Cora's table, hands splayed on top. 

_We._

"Or we could hang out at my house." She walked,  _no_ , she sauntered around the table and came to stop in front of Cora. "My mom's still at work." 

Cora was still string Lydia in the eyes but all she could think was  _we._  

"What do you say?" 

"I say," Cora licked her lips. "that we go back to your place." 

Lydia smiled. "I'm glad you agree." 

Sneaking out of detention? Not so difficult. Sneaking out of Lydia's window when her mom came home? Very difficult. 


	2. Umbrellas

Lydia couldn't believe it was raining, on today of all days. 

She was alone, waiting outside the school for her mom to pick her up, and she didn't have an umbrella. 

"We can share," a voice said behind her. "If you want to." 

It was Cora Hale. Lydia hadn't talked to Cora in a week. Not since they sneaked out of detention and made out in Lydia's bedroom for two hours. 

"Well?" Cora asked. 

Lydia put on a flirtatious smile and cocked her head to the side. "If you're offering." She walked to stand under the umbrella with Cora and tried not to think about last week. Too much. "Why are you still here?" 

"My brother's coming to pick me up." 

"Oh, he's back from New York?" 

"Yeah. He's on Spring Break so he came here instead of going somewhere to party because he's a dork." 

Lydia laughed. Cora was funny, when she wanted to be. Lydia really liked that about her. 

"What about you?" 

"Waiting on my mom." 

They stood in silence for a while before Lydia's phone buzzed. 

_Sorry, stuck at work. Can you catch a ride with Allison?_

That would have been fine if Allison hadn't already left. And Jackson, and Danny, and everyone else that Lydia could ask for a ride. They people still her were the teachers, herself, and Cora. Cora who was also waiting on a ride. 

"Derek can give you a ride too if you want." Of course Cora read the text over her shoulder. "You could come over to me house this time." 

The invitation was clear. Lydia gave her a coy smile. "I don't see why not." 


	3. Vanilla

Cora had never liked ice cream. She didn't see why that was so strange to Lydia, but it was. It wasn't like she'd had the opportunity, she just didn't like it. 

She had tried it many times growing up. She knew there was a lot of flavors out there but she'd only tried a few. Derek's favorite, strawberry (which she found out she was allergic to). Laura's favorite, chocolate (which she didn't like). Her mom's favorite, mint chocolate chip ( _gross_ ). Her dad was lactose intolerant, the kind that actually stayed away from diary not the kind like Derek who just suffered later. 

Lydia insisted that for their first official date they go out for ice cream and coffee. 

At the diner they got a booth in the back and ordered. Lydia got an iced latte with caramel and two scopes rainbow sherbet, Cora ordered black coffee and a scope of vanilla. She earned an eye roll from her date. 

"Seriously, bland coffee and bland ice cream?" 

"I like bland." 

Lydia gave her a soft smile. "Well maybe bland isn't so bad." 

They talked about school, their families, and eventually their exes. Or more like Lydia's exes. Lydia did most of the talking but she didn't seem to mind. 

"What about you?" Lydia asked. "Any ex girlfriends I should know about?" 

"I've never really been into dating before." Cora sipped at her coffee. "Until you." 

Lydia blushed. "Little ole me?" 

"Little ole you." Cora smiled at her. "You know, maybe ice cream isn't so bad either." 

 

The date lasted far longer than Cora expected it to. When she finally made it home Laura was waiting for her in her room. 

"An ice cream date? How'd she talk you into that?" 

"I found out that I like ice cream." Cora said. "Vanilla." 


End file.
